marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue (Earth-11052)
Anna Marie, also known as Rogue, is a mutant who can absorb life energy from other people. Biography ''X-Men Evolution: The Cauldron ''To be added ''X-Men Evolution: Day of Reckoning When the Acolytes appeared, she began to develop a crush on Gambit. X-Men Evolution: Dark Horizons ''To be added ''X-Men Evolution: Ascension When Charles Xavier saw a vision of the future, he saw Rogue flying and without any gloves. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Life-Force Energy Absorption:' Rogue can absorb life-force energy from other living beings; humans and mutants alike, if she absorb life-force energy from normal humans, they will lose consciousness or end up in a coma, depending on how much she drained from them, most mutants are far more resilient to her life-force energy absorption powers. *'Power/Memory Absorption:' If Rogue absorbs life-force energy from other mutants, she will permanently possess their powers, depending on what their abilities are; she will not be able to control them. She can also absorb the memories, habits and speech patterns of the individuals; humans and mutants alike. *'Flight:' At some point in the future, Rogue has gain the ability to fly. Weaknesses Former Weaknesses *'Involuntary Control:' Unlike most mutants, Rogue initially could not control her powers, as her life-force energy absorption powers were permanently active; as Rogue must where gloves or avoid individuals directly touching her skin, humans and mutants alike. However, as seen in Charles Xavier's vision of the future, Rogue can now activate and deactivate her life-force energy absorption powers at will; to the point where she no longer needs to where gloves or avoid individuals directly touching her skin. Equipment *'X-Woman uniform:' Anna wears a protective suit, when she is out on the field in battle. Relationships *Charles Xavier/Professor X - Mentor and team leader. *Logan/Wolverine - Friend, father-figure and team co-leader. *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Enemy turned ally. *Jean Grey/Phoenix - Rival, teammate and eventually enemy. *Scott Summers/Cyclops - Friend, crush, eventual love interest and team field leader. *Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Foster mother turned enemy. *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Foster brother and teammate. *Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Friend and teammate. *Remy LeBeau/Gambit - Enemy turned friend, ally and love interest. *En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actresses *TV Movies (4 films) **''X-Men Evolution: The Cauldron'' - Meghan Black **''X-Men Evolution: Day of Reckoning'' **''X-Men Evolution: Dark Horizons'' **''X-Men Evolution: Ascension'' Trivia *Had the series gone on, once Jean became the Phoenix, Rogue and Scott would have become romantically involved. *Her goth look is also exclusive to this series. Gallery Rogue and Quicksilver (X-Men Evolution).jpg|Rogue knocks Quicksilver out during the breakout. Gambit & Rogue2.jpg|Rogue meets Gambit. Rogue (Colossus Mode).jpg|Rogue after taking Colossus' powers. Rogue and Logan (X-Men Evolution).jpg|Rogue after being drained by Apocalypse. Rogue (X-Men Evolution) 2.jpg|Rogue in Xavier's vision of the future. See Also *Marie D'Ancanto *Rogue (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:X-Men characters Category:X-Men Evolution: The Cauldron Characters Category:X-Men Evolution: Day of Reckoning Characters Category:X-Men Evolution: Dark Horizons Characters Category:X-Men Evolution: Ascension Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Animated Characters Category:Characters with Flight Category:X-Men members